Frenemies
by 54X42
Summary: It started two months ago. Shinjuku's best informat has been paying a visit to his supposedly worst enemy. Orihara Izaya would sneak into the apartment of the strongest man in Ikebukuro and stay there to bug the blond. He'd never admit it, but he actually liked his Shizu-chan's company...maybe more than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

"Ne…Shizu-chan."

"Hmm?"

"How can you live in this dump?"

A pillow was thrown right in the informant's face, causing him to fall off the bed and on his ass on the floor. "Stupid protozoan."

"Flea, don't insult someone else's home. Not everyone is as stupid ass rich as you are," Shizuo growled while he sorted through his clothes.

"It was just a question. Plus I was only making a simple comment regarding the poor condition your small humble residence is in. Honestly, you're bigger than me, therefor needing more space to move around in! It's absolutely ludicrous having to see you living in this sad excuse or a-" He couldn't continue his next words due to the growling warning of the monster's temper reaching its limit. "Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist. Now, where is that shirt you were supposed to lend me?"

"Stupid louse," Shizuo snarled. He threw a clean white shirt and Izaya caught it with ease. "Stop your goddamn whining. You're the one who keeps sneaking in my house almost every fucking day. If you hated the place so much then don't bring your stupid ass in."

"Such foul language. Well what'd you expect from a silly protozoan," Izaya mused, dodging the question easily.

"Shut up." Shizuo knew he'd most likely destroy his apartment if he gave in to the flea any more than that. It's been almost two months since Izaya started sneaking into his apartment and just hanging out there until whenever he decides to leave. At first Shizuo was totally pissed. Throwing the informant out of his place without a second thought. But the flea just came again the next day. Soon, that anger turned into curiosity. Why was Izaya always coming over? And not once did he bring out his favorite switchblade while he stayed. It was making Shizuo wonder every day.

"Why were you drenched anyway?" asked the blonde.

"Ah, I didn't bring an umbrella," he said as he put on the shirt.

"And you picked my place to go to? You couldn't just head over to Shinra's place instead? It's almost as if you prefer me to that insane doctor."

Something about what he said caused Izaya to fumble while putting the shirt on. His arms got stuck in an awkward position while he tried to free them. He wanted to hide this humiliating fact from Shizuo, but it was useless since the blond was watching him in amusement. "Need some help?"

Izaya ignored the offer and started to struggle some more. He failed miserably and only added embarrassment for himself when he fell off the bed again. And to add more to his hurt pride, his most hated enemy burst into fits of laughter.

Izaya couldn't move. His current position too difficult to fix. "Shizu-chan!" he whined in the end, seeing as how he'll never get himself out of the shirt without making himself look even more pathetically humiliating.

Shizuo wiped the corner of his eyes as he tried to stop laughing enough to help the poor informant. He roughly pulled him up and placed him back into his earlier sitting position. He yanked off the shirt with ease, and he was rewarded with the rare blushing face of Orihara Izaya. "Stupid Shizu-chan," he grumbled. He grabbed the shirt and put it on carefully this time.

The blond stared at his enemy's strange change in personality. He never knew Izaya could feel embarrassed like that, let alone in front of Shizuo of all people. The informant caught his watchful gaze and for a moment Shizuo thought he'd smirk that damn smirk of his like always. But instead, he looked away with childish pout before going over to the side table to get his phone.

"Tch."

"You leaving now?" asked Shizuo. There wasn't any malice laced in his words. They seemed to have slowly lessened due to the harmless time he involuntarily spent with his so called enemy.

Izaya turned to him, looking half ridiculous and half adorable in Shizuo's big shirt and blue sweat pants. "Ne… do you have a futon for me to sleep in?"

"What?" Shizuo asked dumbfounded.

"I need to sleep over," Izaya said with a grin.

"No way flea! You're not staying any more than you do during the fucking day! Now get out!"

"It's not like I'll kill you in your sleep silly protozoan. I'm only asking for a night. One night. And that's it. I can swear not to kill you no matter how tempting the thought may be but alas, you wouldn't believe me even if I did, correct?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you louse? Have you forgotten how we hate each other? We're not even supposed to be having this conversation in the first place! And hell if I'll let you sleep here! You're an evil fucking bastard who's been ruining my life since the moment we met! Now give me one good fucking reason I should _let_ you sleep over?" he shouted.

Izaya stayed silent, mulling over the things Shizuo told him with a thoughtful expression. "I can't give you a reason," he said cheerfully. Izaya may like to twist the truth but he never lied. He held back information, making the person form assumptions according to his carefully constructed statements of nothing but facts and simple innocent opinions that only help into making the person deceive themselves with the way they interpret his words.

Shizuo glared at him, wondering what in the world this flea was thinking. Right now, Izaya was unarmed. Defenseless. His speed would be useless in the small space. Shizuo could easily trap him, easily kill him and get back at him for all the years of torment he went through because of this informant.

But no matter how much of monster people think he is, he still had a heart.

He sighed and ran a hand through his blond locks. "Fine, I'll let you stay. But first answer two of my questions."

Izaya raised a brow in interest. "Alright then. Shoot."

"Why do you want to stay over?"

Izaya sighed. "I don't really _want _to. But I'm already here so the hell with it."

"Izayaaaaa," Shizuo warned.

"Fine, fine. Earlier, I had a meeting with some clients. They didn't have the money to pay for the information they wanted and so I was chased after. Fools thought they could catch me. Almost did though, 'cause of the insufferable rain. Honestly it annoys me how the weather likes to be so unpredictable like you at times. I was close to your apartment and just went here. Right now, my sources informed me that those idiots are still searching the streets for me. And so I can't go back to my place when they have the area heavily guarded."

It was reasonable enough. And Shizuo had judged it to be truthful.

Time for the next question.

"Why have you been coming to my apartment every day?"

Izaya didn't look surprised. He figured he wouldn't be able to avoid this question for long. The answer was simple really. But Izaya himself didn't know the reason. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Shizuo growled.

"It's as simple as that Shizu-chan," he said with a smirk.

"There should be a reason. Now just tell me _something_ or I'll beat up your fucking ass," he growled as he glared daggers at the informant who didn't even back away from his advances until their faces were inches apart. "Now talk, flea."

He stared down at him with all the hate he wanted to show. But Izaya's never been afraid of him. He'd laugh and smirk at Shizuo's menacing glare easily. In fact he seemed to enjoy the hatred directed towards him. Except…

It wasn't that usual smirk or arrogant expression on his smug ass face right now.

Because for some reason Shizuo could not understand…

Izaya looked adorably flushed.


	2. Chapter 2

What was happening? Why was he reacting this strangely? And why in the world did Shizuo think this new expression on his most hated person in the world was…adorable? This was absolutely ridiculous!

"O-oi!" Shizuo said, grabbing Izaya's arm when he suddenly tried to escape from him. "Y-You haven't answered the question." Something was seriously wrong here. Usually, when it comes to a face to face argument, Izaya would stare him down as if he was looking at something so interestingly annoying, mostly in a way a king would look at his detested subject. Why was Izaya running away now?

"Flea," he said running out of patience.

And then a cute sneeze escaped the raven.

"Shit," Izaya muttered.

Shizuo stared at him intently. He noticed that his cheeks were still flushed. He momentarily questioned himself about why he suddenly knew the small details involving the man he hated, but he quickly dismissed it.

"I domb dow da readon okay? I gued id jud nide addoying shidu-dan in hid ugie hobe," he said rubbing his nose in irritation, because of disgusting things filling his nose and disrupting his speech. There were tears filling his eyes and he cursed himself mentally for showing this side of him to his Shizu-chan.

The blond thought of that moment when he found Izaya shivering as he entered his apartment through the window. It was raining heavily and he was grinning like usual as he went inside uninvited. "Tadaima~" he sang when he shakily entered the place. Shizuo being the kind hearted person he is despite his temper, monstrous strength, and hatred towards him, told the shivering flea to take a bath in his place.

He noticed that the weight of the arm he was holding was growing heavier, and sure enough when he let go, Izaya staggered to regain his balance. He held him up and placed a hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. "You're burning up, stupid flea."

Izaya chuckled humorlessly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he growled and dragged him to the bed.

"I didn't think you'd care," he said simply sniffling to get his words out better. He laid down willingly, automatically curling due to the cold. "Besides…you might find more readon to rebuse to led me sday…" he said. "Cause you'd ude it as an exduse to-achoo!-uh kik me out so you wond ged sick like me."

"Shut up, you're even more annoying when you talk like some freaking retard," Shizuo said as he pulled the blankets over the raven's curled up form. He went to get some medicine and a glass of water. He got him to drink it, hearing no side comments from the other before he went to get some tissue papers to get the informant to blow his nose so that he'd stop talking ridiculously.

But Izaya gave him not one single word of thanks. Shizuo was at least expecting some form of gratitude, but he mentally scolded himself for even thinking it. This was Izaya. His pride was bigger than the size of Jupiter. Of course he wo-

"Thanks."

The word was said so softly that Shizuo almost didn't hear it. The informant sluggishly laid back down and curled towards the wall.

Shizuo slowly recovered from his shock and glanced at the clock. It was already around 9:30. He might as well hit the sack as well. Now the problem was where to sleep. He didn't own a spare futon, since he didn't think he'd need one, plus it wasn't something to waste money on when he already had a bed. The floor was too uncomfortable, but the couch was worse. He remembered the nights when he couldn't make it to the bed and just crashed on his couch…ugh the pain he had to bear in the morning…

He sighed. He closed the lights and went back to the bed before crawling in.

"What are you doing!?" Izaya said in alarm.

"I'm going to sleep," Shizuo grunted.

"No Shizu-chan! I don't wanna sleep next to a stupid protozoan! I might lose some of my godly intelligence in the morning!" he dramatically as he tried pushing the blonde off the bed.

"If you still have the fucking energy to yap your mouth like an asshole then you weren't as sick as I thought," he growled as he forced Izaya to make room and tried to make himself comfortable in the crowded bed.

"This is so gross," grumbled the informant as he moved as far away as possible.

"Shut up flea. I'm not okay with this either," Shizuo said.

"Then why are you-"

"I don't have anywhere else to sleep in louse. The couch is torture to sleep in and the floor is just the same."

"Tch. Why do you have to be so poor."

"You ungrateful piece of shit. Just be glad I even let you stay!"

"You shouldn't be so loud Shizu-chan. I'm sick remember~?"

"You little-!"

"I'm still cold…" Izaya grumbled, cutting Shizuo off. "Don't you have more blankets?" The growl was enough of an answer. "Shizu-chan's so poor."

"Izaaaayaaaa-"

Suddenly, said flea curled against him warmly. A head resting against his chest, and an arm slung over him. "What are you…?"

"You're warm…like a heater," Izaya murmured sleepily. He snuggled closer, making Shizuo blush despite himself. "Flea, get off of me!"

"Shut up Shizu-chan. I'm sleepy…"

Shizuo placed his hand on his head to shove the raven off of him, but was surprised to feel soft raven locks slide through his fingers like silk. He did it again without thinking, checking if he was just imagining that nice silky texture of Izaya's hair. He didn't know it would cause the sick informant to fall asleep with a soft purr.

He supposed he should let this slide for now. It wasn't like he had the heart to kick a sick person off the bed even it that person was Izaya. Besides, the current position was in fact grudgingly comfortable, making Shizuo try to recall when was the last time he was this close to another human being? He and his younger brother Kasuka didn't really have a touchy brotherly relationship, and his parents weren't the affectionate sort. Meaning to say, this was the very first time he ever felt this close with anyone. Come to think of it, regrettably, the flea took most of his firsts. His first rival/enemy, first one not to fear him and go so far as to even taunt him into a fight, first one to piss him off with just his presence alone, first one to hold his hand (an annoying incident back from high school), and the first one to get his first kiss as well.

Now that was a memory that always gave him a headache when recalled.

It was all because the flea was up to his evil wicked plans again while Shizuo let his guard down.

Shizuo sighed softly and unconsciously wrapped his arms around the sleeping raven, inhaling his scent which calmed him down remarkably. It was the scent that drove him mad in the streets yet ironically it was also the scent that calmed him down while the flea stayed at him place.

He decided to quiet his thoughts and just go to sleep. Leave the questions and violence for tomorrow and just enjoy the feeling of having another human being share their warmth.

But Izaya on the other hand was actually still awake.

He always had a habit of clinging to a pillow, and since they had no room for one he can hug, he had no other choice but to turn to Shizu-chan. He was surprised to find the feeling of lying in the brute's arms to be…_nice_. Shizuo had been surprisingly kind today. Letting him stay, and even taking care of him while he was sick. And now, he was hugging him so warmly that it confused Izaya even more. He had no solid reason for coming over to the blonde's place and he had lied when he said Shizuo's place happened to be near. True, he got chased by his foolish clients but he was nowhere near Shizuo's place. He had to walk for at least half an hour in the rain before he got here. It was no wonder he got sick now.

He snuggled more into Shizuo, enjoying the warmth, the nice feeling of fitting perfectly against his enemy, and, although he'd never admit it, the nice natural smell of the brute himself. He didn't know what to think when his Shizu-chan's hold of him tightened protectively. Deciding not to dwell on it, he started to drift into unconsciousness while murmuring inaudibly, "You're not supposed to hug your enemy, stupid Shizu-chan."


	3. Chapter 3

The morning Shizuo woke up, he immediately wondered why he felt great. He was warm, cosy, and something smelled nice. He opened his eyes to be greeted with the rarest expression on Orihara Izaya's face. He almost forgot that he let the flea stay for the night because the stupid louse was sick.

He stared at Izaya's unusual expression. It was the most innocent look Izaya ever had. It almost made him seem like a whole different person from the one who single-handedly caused a three way war to occur in Ikebukuro. His face was peaceful and serene. His lips were slightly parted, and Shizuo could feel his warm breath fan his cheek. It was just strange… this whole thing that's happening. Never in his right mind would he have thought he'd ever feel this calm in Izaya's presence, let alone to find the man's face grudgingly adorable.

He started to move away, already feeling awkward when he reminded himself that they were enemies and hate each other, but the raven next to him whined when the delicious heat left him, causing Shizuo to freeze. He watched Izaya snuggle closer to him, seeking his warmth, and he settled on his chest while curling like a cat before sighing in contentment.

It was the most adorable thing Shizuo has ever seen. But he'd rather die than admit that out loud.

"Nnh…" Izaya murmured when he pressed his cheek against Shizuo's neck. "O-oi!" Shizuo said in a very flustered voice. The sleeping raven stirred, stilling the blonde's attempt to escape or shove him off. He sleepily lifted his face from Shizuo's neck and dazedly looked at the blonde as if he was still half asleep. "Shizuo?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes like a child. Heiwajima Shizuo suddenly turned bright red from head to toe after hearing his real name pass through Izaya's lips. It was incredible, the effect it had on him. Just hearing his name stirred something in him, caused him to be unable to think, and rendered him speechlessly shocked.

And right in front of his eyes, the flea suddenly looked even more adorable and innocent than when he was asleep. With him rubbing those crimson red eyes that looked at him sleepily, and his silky black hair was cutely tousled… Shizuo wanted to hit himself just to prove that he was just seeing things.

And then all of a sudden, those red eyes widened in realization of where he was and who he was with, and the raven leaped off the bed within a second. His cheeks were dusted with a pinkish color that made his face obtain a touch of delicacy. "W-W-W-w-w-w-whaaat are-" Izaya stopped, slapping a hand against his mouth to shut himself up. Again it added to Shizuo's shock that _the _Orihara Izaya could actually stutter.

Izaya looked as if he was struggling to calm himself down. He was trying to bring back his composed and manipulative self but right now he was purely without his usual mask and to top it off, he was acting like this while wearing Shizuo's clothes that were very much too big for him. He was even holding onto the sweat pants because they were threatening to slide down from his slim waist.

The awkward silence was suffocating both of them. And finally the long wordless discomfort was broken with Shizuo's embarrassed, "G-Good morning."

Izaya blinked before responding hesitantly, "Good morning."

"Want some breakfast?" Shizuo asked as he scratched the back of his head. It was already awkward enough to wake up finding himself cuddling with the flea, now he discovered things that confused him and flustered him even more.

Izaya cocked his head at him curiously. "Sure."

Shizuo got up and walked past the curious raven before heading for the kitchen.

"Eh, Shizu-chan's cooking?" Izaya said, the use of the usual nickname didn't go unnoticed by the blond.

"You got a problem with that flea?"

Izaya smirked. "No, I don't think I do. I don't think you're smart enough to actually poison me since I doubt you're puny little protozoan mind wouldn't be able to handle it. Plus I can detect if something's wrong with my food with just a glance since Namie always tries to kill me that way. So cook away Shizu-chan! Let's see how much of a failure you are in the kitchen! Now where's your apron? You can't cook without a frilly apron!"

And Izaya was back to his normal self again.

"Damn flea! I don't need some gay ass apron! I'm not a fucking girl! And what did you mean Namie tries to poison you on a daily basis? Who's Namie anyway?" he growled at him.

"Ah Shizu-chan, yelling at the sick so early in the morning~ What kind of host are you? So impolite to his fragile guest~" he sang.

Shizuo snarled.

"Fine," Izaya said with another smirk, "But if you must know, Namie is my sexy little secretary."

"Secretary?" Shizuo wondered aloud. He didn't know Izaya worked with someone. He always thought he did things on his own.

"Mhmm, she's under my care now. Oh Shizu-chan, she's such a treat to tease. Her sad love life is one one of the things I most love about her!"

"You shouldn't pick on someone's love life when who knows, she might actually still end up in a happy relationship," Shizuo reprimanded. He was already used to Izaya's strange abnormal hobbies.

"Ah but Shizu-chan, that's just it. She'll _never_ be happy," Izaya laughed merrily.

"How can you say that flea?" growled Shizuo, the raven's words getting on his nerves.

"It's a fact. She's in love with someone who'll never love her the same way she loves him. Plus the boy's an absolute freak and is already in love with someone else," he finished.

"Who knows, maybe that unrequited love can be returned," Shizuo said.

"It can't," Izaya said, speaking as if it wasn't Namie they were talking about anymore. But then he went back to that annoyingly cheerful tone again saying, "She's in love with her brother."

"Oh…" Shizuo said. He didn't say another word and continued preparing their breakfast. He served a bouncing Izaya a plate of French toast, eggs, and bacon strips. Izaya stared at Shizuo as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, making the blond roll his eyes at him. The raven ate and it wasn't long before he finished everything. But when he had shoved the last of the food down his throat, he couldn't, his hands searching wildly for his water. His glass was empty so he banged on the table multiple times to get Shizuo to stop laughing and finally get him what he needs.

"Gaaaah!" Izaya breathed out in relief. Shizuo was watching him with an amused grin on his handsome face. "You idiot! I could've died!"

"You should've seen your face flea!" Shizuo laughed.

Izaya humphed and turned away from him. He thanked the blond for the meal and puffed his cheeks as he stomped his way back into the brute's room as if he owned the place.

"Oi louse," Shizuo called with a sigh. He knew Izaya was childish, but he didn't know it was this bad. He opened his door to find curled on his bed while hugging his pillow. "What are you doing flea?"

"I'm still sick, so shut up and lend me your bed," grumbled the raven.

Shizuo raised a brow. "You're still not better?"

"My eyes still feel a bit heavy and they're still burning like my throat. But my head doesn't feel bad anymore."

Izaya was feeling rather awkward. It was strange for the blond to be this nice to him. It seemed unnatural. But it felt nice all in all. And he thought maybe he could take advantage of this rare opportunity to see just how far the monster's patience will take him.

"Neee Shizu-chan," he said as he looked at him standing there awkwardly. "Your pillow stinks."

The blond's face took on his usual expression of anger. "Flea…" he growled.

"Really stinks," Izaya giggled.

"Then stop hugging my damn pillow you ungrateful louse!"

In response, Izaya looked at him before burying his face in said pillow.

"_Flea,_" Shizuo snarled.

Izaya giggled with his face still buried snugly against the pillow. "Smells like Shizu-chan."

Shizuo turned bright red.

The Izaya right now reminded him of a cat. And he had a thing for cats too.

He sighed. "When will you just leave?"

Izaya smirked at him. "Not until I've rested enough." In truth he was actually feeling better. The earlier symptoms he mentioned were all lies.

"Then will you leave?"

"Hmm…"

"Don't tell me you plan on staying here longer!"

"Nah. It's too ugly here."

"Izayaaaaaa."

"I'll leave later, alright Shizu-chan. But not until you tell me that you want me back tomorrow~"

"Are you shitting me? Why would I say such a fucked up lie for you?"

"Ah-ah, not for me, but for _you_."

"Bullshit."

"Now now Shizu-chan. Temper temper~ I'm still your patient. Plus if you don't say it, I'll spend the night here again."

"But you hate it here!"

"Oh but I _love_ ruining you."

"I'll lock the door."

"Sure, go ahead. I do need to practice my lock picking. I've gotten a bit slow at it. Can you believe that the great Orihara Izaya went down from a record of 5 seconds, it suddenly turned into 15!? Ugh scandalous!"

Shizuo growled. "Then I'll put multiple locks."

"And where would you get the money for that?" Izaya chuckled while Shizuo was already starting to shake with rage. "Plus there's always the window. You honestly lack security Shizu-chan. Well, it's not like you need any, because no one in their right mind would try to trespass the monster's territory. Oh, except for me of course." Shizuo snapped and lunged at him.

He pinned him down within a second. The raven too surprised to react as well as the fact that he let his guard down. It's been a while since the brute attacked him with that unpredictable personality of his and his monstrous strength, so Izaya was quite delighted to be reminded while being pinned down under his Shizu-chan. "Are you going to kill me now Shizu-chan?" he asked casually. Normal people would be terrified by now, especially since the grip on his neck was becoming tighter and tighter, yet still Izaya managed to sound like he was talking about the weather.

Shizuo growled angrily. He shouldn't have let this flea have his way all the time. He shouldn't show him kindness. He didn't deserve it. Calling him a monster when he even took care of his ungrateful ass…

Shizuo was glaring at him with all the hatred he could muster. But the problem was that he was running out. Whenever he tried to feed it more fuel, like thinking of how Izaya had been ruining his life and all, the images that counter them are the one of Izaya sneaking into his apartment through the window, Izaya greeting him once he got back from work, Izaya bringing some food, and Izaya…sleeping so innocently beside him. His grip loosened.

Suddenly Izaya weakly lifted his hand, that smirk never leaving his face. He reached for Shizuo's nose and pinched it lightly. "Baka… if you're not going to kill me now, I might stab you, you know. Maybe create another beautiful mark on your body like the first time we met, ne?"

Shizuo loosened his grip completely with a "tch" before he flicked the raven's forehead. "I hid your damn switchblade flea. Lying won't get you anywhere."

Izaya chuckled. "You actually used your brain for once."

"Shut up."

He slumped down on top of the raven, not really caring anymore and just tuning out Izaya's whining about how heavy he was. It felt pretty damn comfortable crushing the flea in a different way.

"Oi, flea."

"What? Are you finally getting off of me you fat protozoan?"

"You're still going to come here tomorrow even if I don't say it."

"Ah Shizu-chan," Izaya said, running a hand through the soft blond locks. "You know me well."


	4. Chapter 4

A long sigh escaped Shizuo as he took Izaya's clothes and headed to the bathroom to hand it to him. He wasn't very used to living with someone, and he had always thought it'd be awkward with him since he's been living on his own since after graduating high school, but Izaya just changed everything. He barged into his home and did as he pleased the same way he had barged into his life. It was unnerving yet at the same time, it relieved him to know that the informant would be something of a constant in his life... although he'd never admit it. EVER.

The flea insisted on taking a bath after waking up from his nap. He said he was getting sweaty in Shizuo's baggy clothes and that he needed to cleanse himself from the monster's germs. It made Shizuo hit the informant harshly with a pillow.

He could hear Izaya singing in the shower, causing him to stop in the middle of knocking. He didn't really hear Izaya sing the day before when he used his bathroom, so he was curious about this amusing discovery. He couldn't recognize what song Izaya was singing, but when he heard some of the lyrics, it went like this:

_Taking a bath in this poor excuse of an apartment_

_But what would you expect from Shizu-chaaaan~_

_It makes me miss my luxurious home._

_My room itself is bigger than the brute's whole apartment_

_Well that's what he gets for being poor~_

Shizuo growled in annoyance and stomped away from the room, forgetting to hand the raven his clothes. He dumped himself on the bed and tossed the clothes on a chair. He still couldn't understand why Izaya came over every day. Usually, he'd bring food, complain about Shizuo's apartment, talk about his hobbies, and most of all, he slept a lot. But yesterday was the only time Shizuo got a close look at the informant's sleeping. The flea always had his hood up to hide his face whenever he took his daily naps in Shizuo's apartment.

It was strange. They's see each other in Ikebukuro and the same old chase would start. But once it was over, Shizuo would come back to his apartment to find Izaya on his bed, playing with his phone. It's become a daily thing now, and he was starting to forget how it used to be when the flea didn't come.

He heard something buzz from under his pillow. It was Izaya's phone, making Shizuo grin. "Now that was quite careless of the flea…leaving his phone without locking it…"

He searched through the contents, not bothering with the messages because he wasn't really that interested in the flea's crazy schemes, plus he sort of knew he wouldn't really understand half of what Izaya would be talking about anyway. What he was curious about was the contacts, pictures, and the music. He's never seen Izaya listen to music and if he actually did, Shizuo wondered what kind he likes since Izaya was a fucked up asshole…well not as much as he thought he was before he started coming over, he still couldn't think of any type of music Izaya would listen to.

And just as he thought… there wasn't a single song in his phone.

Shizuo grinned. Izaya did say something about preferring to listen to his surroundings because you'll never know what you'd miss when your ears are blocked.

Shizuo moved on to the next one… contacts.

He was surprised to see only five entries.

Shinra.

Dota-chin.

Mairu.

Kururi.

and…

_Shizu-chan._

Shizuo couldn't remember when he ever gave his number to that flea, but it wasn't that surprising that he knew. It was surprising because he found his name among the list of people whom Izaya must've considered as a part of his personal life. Kadota and Shinra were about the only friends he had. His sisters' names were also listed down, although Izaya always seemed like he didn't give a damn about his siblings. But Shizuo couldn't figure out why Izaya would put his enemy's name in this phone that seems to be a separate phone from his line of work.

The blonde thought it was too confusing to dwell on, so Shizuo decided not to think about it too much. He went to mail his own phone and saved Izaya's number in his. It wasn't really fair if only the flea knew how to contact him. He deleted the message from his sent items and moved on to the pictures.

There were a lot of them, but most of the recent ones were taken randomly like a cat sleeping under the sun, couple fighting, a little boy bullying others… And then there were pictures of people he knew. Simon being Simon, Kadota with his gang, Shinra treating Izaya's wounds (must've been taken by Celty), and then there was Shizuo looking ready to murder someone with a vending machine over his head.

Shizuo was about to turn it off before Izaya finds him snooping with his phone which will surely make the raven bitch at him, but something caught his eye. A separate folder was labelled with just a " :P "

He opened it and found pictures from their high school days. There were a lot of Kadota's and Shizuo's irritated faces in the file. Probably because they never truly did smile when Izaya was around. Although Kadota's expression barely showed any expression, Shizuo knew him well enough to tell the difference. Shinra was always smiling, laughing, and making the creepiest face for when he talks about his beloved Celty. There weren't any pictures of Izaya-

Shizuo paused. "When was this?"

The picture showed Shizuo fast asleep, with a happily smiling flea taking the shot. It wasn't the usual smirk Izaya was showing in the picture-

"Shizu-chan! Where are my clothes!?"

Shizuo quickly placed the phone from back where he found it. He grabbed the clothes and headed for the bathroom only to have the door opened while his hand was an inch away, revealing a naked Izaya with only a small towel wrapped around his slim waist.

They both froze at the awkwardly close proximity, and Shizuo watched Izaya's pale wet body turn a shy color of pink from head to toe. He didn't even know that he had been staring until Izaya spoke up. "Give me my clothes protozoan."

"Uh here." He handed it to him without really taking his eyes off of the informant who snatched them away hastily. But in his haste as he turned around to change in the bathroom, the towel fell to the floor, giving Shizuo a full view of his ass. The raven stiffened, and quickly shut the door behind him without turning around.

Shizuo stood there frozen in front of the bathroom door. Images of Izaya's pale slim and lean body still fresh in his mind. He could easily remember how the raven's crimson red eyes widened when he saw him, how his short raven hair was wet with droplets of water hanging by the strands…and how those droplets moved down his jaw to his inviting neck and…

Shizuo quickly punched a wall, his breath heavy. Was he just imagining having his hands on the flea? Did he just think that Izaya looked sexy? And that his ass looked…

"No!" he growled and stomped off toward the living room where he dumped his ass and threw his head back to stare at the ceiling. He wanted to clear his mind of unwanted thoughts. But sadly, there was little to do in his small apartment. He didn't even have a TV since he couldn't afford one, plus he only did come home to eat and sleep. There was never really a need for one…until now.

Thinking back, usually, he'd be smoking outside by now, enjoying the peace and relaxation it gave him. But Izaya wouldn't stop bitching about the "damn smell" and kept on wailing on and on and on about "cancer sticks" so Shizuo had no choice but to give it up whenever the flea was around…which was practically every single damn day.

How did I even survive without smoking for the past two months? He thought. But the more he thought about it, the more he had to admit that it wasn't so bad having Izaya around. He'd rile him up just for fun, insult his home, his brother, and his strength, yet he came every day. Shizuo realized that it was also Izaya who was keeping him calm…

"Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo blinked. Instead of seeing the ceiling it was Izaya's curious face staring at him closely…too close for Shizuo's comfort. "What!?" he growled, but didn't move while he stared at those bright red eyes which glinted with mischief.

"What were you doing?" Izaya asked.

"Thinking," he replied.

"Now that's surprising. I didn't know you were capable of having a single thought in that protozoan brain of yours," Izaya chuckled leaning closer just to get in the blond's face.

"Flea…" he snarled. Izaya was too close, and he could smell how nice and clean the raven was, and those eyes were drawing him in like some kind of magnet. "You've had your rest, your bath, and your damn clothes. Now leave."

"No," Izaya said with a grin. "Not until you tell me you _want_ me to come back tomorrow."

"Flea! I'll never say something so useless and stupid. You're still coming back here even if I don't say it you shithead."

Izaya's eyes glinted mischievously. "Say it. Or else."

"Or else what? You can't threaten me. You don't have your knife."

"You really won't say it, will you?"

"Hell no."

"Fine. I did warn you."

"What are y-"

Izaya pressed his lips against Shizuo's, effectively shutting the blonde into stunned silence. He sucked on the blonde's upper lip before giving a final long wet lingering lick as he parted from him. "I _did_ warn you," he repeated, his sweet breath ghosting over Shizuo's.

"Bye bye Shizu-chan~ Itekimasu~" Izaya called before Shizuo heard the closing of his own door.

Shizuo couldn't think.

But a hand reached to touch his lips and one single thought crossed his mind.

_It tasted...__good..._


	5. Chapter 5

Shizu-chan is so amusing~ Izaya thought. He could still remember with stunning clarity the speechless face of Heiwajima Shizuo. Now why did Izaya kiss him? To be truthful, 70% of the reason was because of his whimsical and rarely impulsive personality. The other 30% was due to the strange attraction he experienced when those inviting lips were right there in front of him. So who was he to refuse such a temptation? After all, this was the second time he kissed his Shizu-chan. The first one was back in high school, when Shizuo was sleeping on the roof while skipping class as usual. Izaya wanted to bug him. Oh how bored he was when he tried to fired some questions at his teachers because of their inability to provide a better way to deliver their lessons. Izaya already knew everything. Well, he _is_ Orihara Izaya. So he looked for his best source of entertainment. His Shizu-chan.

He hated Shizuo. But loved him as well, although not romantically. Shizu-chan hated him with a burning passion that was still being held back by his kind heart, making Izaya _love_ to break that good soul he still possesses despite his inhuman strength. Izaya knew he could never be as kind as Shizuo. Treachery, and twisted mind games were his thing. Evil wicked masterpieces were his passion. Information was his power. And anything fun was good for him.

He was such a brat back then.

The blonde looked so at peace that it made him snicker. Oh how nice it would be to ruin the blonde. If only he could toy with his mind more, invade his dreams just to have the monster go into rage mode as dream Shizu-chan. Izaya, already feeling with extreme giddiness at having his toy so defenceless, lied down next to the blonde and took a photo. He smiled when he checked it and grinned at the thought of how mad Shizuo would get if he saw the picture. "Must save this for future material."

Now he was bored again. "Shizu-chan." Shizuo didn't even stir. "Neee Shizu-chan~~~ Shizu-chan! Wake up you brainless brute! I'm bored!" But still no response.

Izaya suddenly thought of a brilliant idea. And that was to give sleeping beauty his long due wake up kiss. He hovered on top of the sleeping boy and smirked before he lowered his lips and captured Shizuo's. He was surprised to find the monster's lips so soft and…delicious. Maybe he should take advantage of this and _explore_ more. He licked at the blonde's lips, letting his tongue move in between his lips, putting a little pressure to get the blonde to respond in his sleep. "Nnn…" Shizuo breathed through his mouth and Izaya slipped his tongue in to get a better taste of him.

Oh shit did it feel good.

Izaya has kissed a lot of girls before but he had to admit, kissing his Shizu-chan topped it all. Especially with how he's kissing back right n-Hold on.

Shizu-chan's kissing back?

Izaya chuckled into the kiss and sucked Shizuo's tongue, earning an erotic groan from the blonde. The future informant parted their lips and chuckled. "Never in a million years would I have thought you'd enjoy kissing me," he whispered against the abused lips. He gave him one last kiss…

And he was suddenly shoved roughly.

"Y-Y-Y-OU!"

"Alas, the sleeping beauty has awoken! I knew I had to French you! A lousy simple kiss just won't do for a monster like you," Izaya laughed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Ah… such a sweet memory," he said with his trademark smirk. He sat back on his chair and stared at the screen flooding with information he had to sort out in order to deliver to his clients. Work has been piling up since he spent most of his time at Shizuo's place. He had to finish everything at night, so he'd usually use up some of his precious time at Shizuo's getting some sleep.

He sighed. He was actually looking forward to tomorrow. But first…

He grabbed one of his phones and called his second favorite person to annoy. "Ah Namie!"

"_What?_ Orihara, do you even know what _time _it is!?"

"What about it?" he asked innocently.

"It's three in the morning!"

"I know~"

"What do you want!?"

"Nothing really."

And she hung up.

Izaya laughed. It was always fun to ruin Namie's life.

But his fun was short-lived. Shiki suddenly mailed him more shit to find. Don't get him wrong, he _loved_ his job. But sometimes, it just gets irritating and uninteresting when the things he finds aren't at all that interesting.

"Guess I'll have to put another all-nighter," he said as his fingers flew across his keyboard with exceptional speed.

Shizuo looked around. He looked. And looked. And-

"Shizuo," called Tom.

"Huh? Uh what?"

"Do you have a date or something? You've been looking around all day."

"Uh no. Nothing like that! I was just thinking that the flea hasn't shown up like he usually does! It's getting to me." Also, he didn't know how to get back at the flea for what he did a week ago.

Yes it's been a week. Izaya stopped coming after the kiss. The days that passed had made Shizuo messed up and tense all the time. He wondered if it was really because he didn't say what Izaya was making him say. Plus, that stupid flea left his phone at his apartment. And Shizuo couldn't resist the temptation to explore his files and messages any longer.

It had surprised him greatly, the messages that is.

Izaya was very affectionate towards his siblings. Asking every day if they've eaten, listened to their complaints about their parents and their fangirl talks about Heiwajima Kasuka. It was strange how Izaya was so different when talking to his sisters. Although his mischievous and evil personality were still very prominent, there was a gentle way in which he talked to those troublesome twins, even though those two wouldn't even blink if they had to betray or hurt him for Kasuka.

And then there were his strange messages to Shinra.

"Ah so that's why you've been on edge," Tom said. "Don't worry. That guy will probably pop out of-Hey, isn't that him?"

Shizuo turned to where Tom was pointing at and sure enough, that fur trimmed jacket greeted him.

Izaya was sitting on a bench looking totally spaced out, twirling his knife in one hand.

"IIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAYY YYYYYAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUN!"

The informant belatedly looked. And even his reaction seemed off. "Oh, hi Shizu-chan." His smile seemed exhausted and forced. But Shizuo had already picked up a vending machine and was on the way to throw it at the raven. When he actually threw it, he noticed, as if everything was going in slow motion, that the flea looked like he wasn't going to move. A sense of panic hit Shizuo as he ran towards the unconscious informant. He took the hit directly. "Oi Izaya!" He shoved the vending machine off of him and found Izaya bleeding.

What was wrong with the flea? Why didn't he dodge it like always? Why was he careless and slow? What has he been up to and why hasn't he come over like the usual?

He picked the informant up without a second thought and ran as fast as he could to Shinra's place.


	6. Chapter 6

"So," Shizuo said as Shinra finished checking the unconscious informant. "How is he?"

The underground doctor answered with a sigh. "He's alright, just a minor head concussion, and some heavy bruises. Aside from that, he'll be fine. He's been through worse Shizuo."

Shinra watched the blonde sigh in relief. "Why did you bring him here Shizuo? I thought you two hated each other."

Shizuo narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't play dumb. I know all about your stupid theories and suggestions about Izaya and my relationship."

Shinra looked surprised and then chuckled nervously while averting his gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"You think this _hate_ we have for each other is actually a misunderstanding. That we actually mistook the strong impression we had of each other as something _positive_. You retarded nerd," growled Shizuo.

"Alright, alright! I'm guilty! But how in the world did you know about that?"

Now it was Shizuo's turn to look guilty. He glanced at Izaya to make sure the raven was still sleeping before he fished out the phone from his pocket. "Izaya left it at my place."

Shinra blinked. "You mean he actually came!?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Now this is a surprise! I never thought Izaya would do that since he strongly refused my suggestion!"

"Well the flea's been a pain in the ass!"

"Isn't he always?" laughed Shinra. "I'm glad though. At least Izaya tried it out. Hehehehe… So how did his visit go? Did you try to kill him on the spot or what?"

"Well at first I did. But during the next few days he was as-"

"Wait. Hold on a minute. You mean Izaya came more than once?" Shinra asked in shock.

"Um…yes?" Shizuo answered hesitantly. There was a strange and creepy sparkle in the brunette's eyes that his instincts told him was dangerous.

"How often!?"

Shizuo decided to lie. "About once a week."

Shinra gasped, counting the days. "That means he's been visiting for like… 8 times now!" He bounced on the spot looking like an idiot when Celty came in. He rushed to her side and started babbling too fast and too irritatingly for Shizuo's liking. Celty brushed him off typing something in the lines of how she has another delivery to make so she had to go. She only dropped by to check on things and by the looks of how Shinra's bouncing and Shizuo not trying to kill the informant, she thought they'll be fine. But she still told Shizuo not to kill the informant as much as she didn't really like the raven.

"Bye Honey~" Shinra said cheerfully before returning to eat Shizuo's ear off with his nonstop talking. "Shizuo, do you know what this means? I was talking to Iza-"

A knife wheezed past Shinra's face, missing by a few centimeters. Shizuo snapped his eyes towards the menacing informant who looked at Shinra as if he really did want to kill him. Shizuo has never really seen Izaya angry. Scary, twisted, wicked, insane Izaya he was used to, but a seriously pissed off Izaya? No. Izaya has never really directed such an expression at him.

"Shinra…say another word…and I won't miss next time."

The brunette gulped and paled but he chuckled still. "Sorry Izaya… You just didn't tell me that you-"

"Shinra."

"Alright, alright. Not another word," sighed the doctor. "Trying to kill me even though I patched you up," he sulked.

Shizuo stared at Izaya who still had his eyes glued to Shinra. It took a while, but when their eyes met, the informant's cheeks caught a nice dust of barely visible pink.

_Is he blushing?_

"Why are you here Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo tossed the phone at Izaya who caught it effortlessly. Yet his eyes widened comically before he was able to hide his reaction. He kept himself from looking at Shizuo. "Why do you…"

"You left it at my place, stupid flea," he grunted. Izaya was clutching the phone and hiding his expression behind his bangs. It irritated Shizuo that the informant was trying to hide. He had never known Izaya to be a coward, and so he brought his hand to brush his fingers through those raven strands, being careful not to touch the bandages wrapped around his head. Izaya was too startled by the sudden gentle gesture to react. The blonde never ceases to surprise him.

Shizuo got a clear view of Izaya's face and the expression on his face was…embarrassment.

Shizuo couldn't believe it. Izaya looked so out of character and so…ado-uh no, he was not thinking about saying that Izaya looked cu-um _that_ word. The pinkish tint on his cheeks were more visible now, and the bright red eyes showed his true emotion before he replaced it with piercing blood red eyes of irritation. He slapped Shizuo's hand away and dove under the covers.

"Oi! Don't I at least get a thank you!?" Shizuo demanded gruffly.

"Tch, and why should I!?" Izaya taunted.

"Because I returned your fucking phone and brought you to Shinra you ungrateful flea!"

"You're the one who threw the damn vending machine at me in the first place you ugly protozoan! I wasn't even doing anything to you!"

"Since when did you have to do something for me to try and kill you? You're the flea! I kill you _before_ you do something! Not after!"

"Your brainless logic does nothing but prove how much of an idiot you really are!" Izaya said. They were having an argument with Shizuo standing over the bed, arms crossed angrily while Izaya snapped back at him while he was still hidden under the covers. Shinra watched in amusement at the strange thing that was happening right before his eyes. Izaya was actually revealing his childish side to Shizuo. Normally, Izaya remained cool, collected, teasing, and manipulative. His true feelings a mystery. But when around Shinra, he always shows his spoiled and childish immature nature without losing any of the manipulative asshole-ness. Izaya would never be this unguarded in front of anyone else except for his sisters.

And Shizuo… The man with the shortest temper hasn't even thought about laying his hands on his worst enemy and he was even putting up with Izaya's childish insults without actually snapping.

Shinra coughed, stopping the childish banter. "Shizuo, could you kindly take Izaya home?"

"What!?" both yelled in unison.

"Doctor's orders." He gave Izaya a pointed look. And Izaya understood why he was giving such an annoying order. The brunette worried about him too much.

"Fine."

Shizuo blinked, surprised by how easily Izaya agreed. He was also aware of the silent exchange the two had. He wasn't as stupid as people liked to assume.

"Fine," he growled.

They left the apartment and headed down the streets. It was already dark and Izaya was getting slightly dizzy while he continued to walk behind Shizuo who glanced every five minutes to see if the informant wasn't trying anything funny. He noticed the unsteady pace the raven was walking with. Sighing, he grudgingly offered his back to the stunned raven. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? You idiot."

"I do not appreciate being called an idiot by someone who can't even handle elementary math!" he huffed.

"Stupid louse! Just get on already! I can't have you passing out in the streets!"

"Why should you care Shizu-chan? Is the wittle monstew feewing guiwty for hurting poor Iza-chan?" Izaya mocked despite the pain in his head.

Shizuo growled. He turned to yell at the flea for insulting him while he's trying to be nice, but he saw the pained and exhausted look in Izaya's face and his anger simply died. "Just get on Izaya."

It was the first time Izaya heard his name being said in such a calm manner by the blonde. He reluctantly got on his back and almost immediately felt relief. He was tired. Really tired. And it didn't hurt to lower a little bit of his gigantic pride to accept help from his Shizu-chan.

"Ne, Izaya," Shizuo started as he ignored the stares people were giving him. "I'm going to ask you some questions… and I want you to promise me you'll answer them honestly."

"Tch. Why should I?" Izaya murmured on his back.

"Because I've never actually lied to you I guess? Or maybe because you've been intruding on me?" Shizuo suggested grumpily.

Izaya could have argued until he escaped this one, but he was too tired to do so. Plus, Shizu-chan's back was comfy. "Okay. Fire away Shizu-chan."

Shizuo was getting quite afraid of the fact that even that nickname was starting to be okay with him. "Why weren't you yourself during the fight?"

Izaya sighed. "I haven't been sleeping much. Work piled up and my main client had some major business he wanted me to look into."

"Oh… but you always seem to have plenty of time to waste at my place…"

"That's because I finish them all at night to play with you," Izaya said unaware that he let that slip.

Shizuo thought of all the times Izaya slept like a curled up kitten on his bed. Why did he go so far just to come over? "Why did Shinra make you change clothes and ask me to take you home?"

Izaya was really out of it already, his barriers were weakened and he was feeling very sleepy. "I have a lot of enemies Shizu-chan… with me like this, how many do you think would strike at the opportunity to kill me?"

"But—"

"It happened a lot of times now. But it's alright. Shinra takes care of me like the motherfucking hen he is. He made me change clothes so that I won't be recognized, and asked you this ridiculous request for my protection…"

"What have you been getting yourself into!?" Shizuo growled. He didn't like the thought of it, having Izaya beaten up by _anyone_ other than himself.

Izaya was his.

"Relax Shizu-chan… It's not like I lose anyway. They just manage a few broken bones, some cuts, but I manage to torture them or permanently take away their future one way or another. Hehehe…"

Izaya brought his head on to Shizuo's shoulder, surprising the blonde. "Hey!"

"Can you just bring me to your apartment? Shinjuku is a long way from here Shizu," he said sleepily.

Shizuo agreed after seeing the logic in the flea's words. When he reached his apartment, Izaya had already fallen fast asleep. Shizuo changed into a fresh shirt and blue sweat pants after placing Izaya on the bed. The informant woke up a little to change into the clothes Shizuo lent him. But he started changing right in front of Shizuo who quickly looked away.

"Why the hell am I acting all embarrassed about? He's just a guy!" he told himself. He glanced at the raven and was surprised to find him asleep in the midst of putting on his shirt.

"Tch! What is it with you and putting on shirts?" he muttered while thinking of the last time Izaya fell off because of it.

He tried very hard not to hurt the informant as he finished what Izaya didn't continue. And there went another thing that bothered Shizuo as he tucked the informant in like a child. He was getting too comfortable…too at ease in Izaya's presence…

He got up to sleep on the couch since he didn't want to risk hurting an injured person in his sleep, but a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist weakly…

"Where…do you think you're going?" asked Izaya.

"Couch."

Izaya pouted. And it was the most adorable thing Shizuo's ever seen. What's more is that when the raven outstretched both hands into a welcoming hug. "Stay," he murmured.

What has gotten into him? Why was he acting like this? He'd never show this weak side of him to anyone so why…

"No."

Izaya looked absolutely devasted. "Stay! Staaaaaaaaay!" he whined and flailed, but that made him end up feeling dizzier and weaker that ever.

"Idiot! Alright already!" growled the blonde.

He lied down next to Izaya who curled up against him and said, "Mine."

"I'm not yours flea," he snarled although he was blushing at the informant's words.

"Goodnight Shizu-chan. I hate you," Izaya whispered as he started drifting into sleep.

"I hate you too flea."


	7. Chapter 7

Now…

What do you do when you wake up in the arms of Ikebukuro's Fortissimo?

For the second time?

It was so strange… so _odd_. He just couldn't get enough of this man. He could never predict his next move, what he's thinking, or what he wants… To Izaya, Shizuo was an addicting and fascinating human being who irked him all the same.

"Stupid Shizu-chan…" he murmured. It baffled him how Shizuo was being so kind to him. There was barely any hate that sizzled in between them… but instead something more intense replaced it.

He cuddled closer to Shizuo, drawn to the delicious warmth he was emitting. He stared at Shizuo's sleeping face and decided to hug him. Izaya never really had a stuffed animal to hug. He was never really interested… Shizuo didn't quite fit in his arms… It felt more like hugging a bear, although harder and not equally big.

But it felt nice.

He squeezed Shizuo.

And Shizuo suddenly squeezed back, burying his face into Izaya's hair.

"O-oi!" Izaya said a bit flustered. What the hell was this brute doing? "Shizu—"

A hand slipped under his shirt and slid down his bare back.

"Shizu—!"

Damn you, he thought. "Stop molesting me in your sleep!" he hissed and pinched the blonde's cheeks, stretching them as much as he could.

The brute groaned in annoyance as he started to wake.

"About time!" Izaya snapped.

"What did you do that for flea!?"

"Ah good morning Shizu-chan!" Izaya greeted cheerfully. "I never knew you liked to grope people in your sleep."

"What the hell are you talking about louse? I don't grope people!"

"Oh really? Then what is your hand doing on my ass? Huh Shizu-chan? Care to explain that?"

"My hand is not on your—" Shizuo moved his hand a little and accidentally squeezed, earning an uncharacteristic squeak from the informant. "Uh I—"

"Stop that!" snarled Izaya, "Or I'll cut your dick off before you even get the chance to use it!"

Shizuo blushed. "Don't try anything funny flea, I didn't mean to uh do that." He moved away from him.

"I can't believe you, stupid protozoan," Izaya grumbled as he curled against the wall while glaring daggers at Shizuo. It didn't have much effect due to the pink that dusted his cheeks. No one has gotten close enough to touch him like this. Only this blonde monster had actually done such an embarrassing act. Sure people think the great Orihara Izaya has gotten a good dose of the opposite sex, and it's true. But it didn't involve cuddling, barely any touching on the other party's part and just purely an act for his amusement and release. He didn't like being touched by strangers. Shinra and Shizuo were the exceptions. He'd usually get a brotherly pat on the head from the crazy doctor, and with Shizuo the list of physical contact has extended from kissing, holding hands, hugging, being carried, and now ass-groping.

"A-are you blushing?" Shizuo asked in disbelief.

Izaya's bright red eyes widened and his face took on a flustered expression. "Wh-Who's blushing!? Shizu-chan should get his eyes checked, next thing you know you're seeing unicorns and dumbass fairies!" he yelled. This wasn't like him, losing his cool over such a silly question. There's no way he would ever blu—

Shizuo, the dumbass, put a mirror right in front of him, showing him that he was, in fact, _blushing_.

Izaya looked absolutely scandalized. "Th-th-this is all your fault, you moronic brute!"

"How is it my fault!?"

"It's because you touched my ass that I reacted in such a foolish manner!"

"Alright, I'm sorry for touching you. But what the hell are you doing hissing at me like a fucking cat who got splashed with water? What is wrong with you? No—Hey! Get that thing away from me!"

Izaya had brought out his switchblade, holding it in a menacing manner.

"Oi flea! You're overreacting!"

"I'm a GOD!" Izaya yelled. "And for you to—"

His phone suddenly rang.

Izaya's response was immediate. He put away his switchblade, fished out his other phone and answered the call, his earlier troubles cast aside like nothing happened. "Good morning Shiki~"

Shizuo almost didn't recognize the flea. Izaya became all serious in a snap of a finger. Where'd the blushing ferocious hissing cat disappear to? All he could see right now was an intimidating and powerful informant who meant business.

"Ah. Yes. I've sent it. What~? Who do you think you're talking to Shiki."

His conversation continued. Izaya's eyes remained sharp and guarded, a smirk on his lips as he listened to the details.

And then something changed in his expression. For a split second, it looked like something utterly surprised him, and it even seemed like he was worried. Shizuo blinked and it was gone…as if it never happened.

"Alright. I'll see to it."

He hung up and stared at his phone with a strange face.

"Izaya?" Shizuo asked, unconscious of the fact that he actually used the informant's name. Izaya glanced at him with his mask in place. "You're quite lucky today Shizu-chan. I won't be intruding here for the day. "

Shizuo wanted him to stay. He wanted to but didn't want to _want _him to stay. He grunted, "Great. The last seven days were heaven without your stinky ass scent all over my place."

Izaya nodded. It was just as he expected. He knew he's been more than a bother for the past two months he forced himself into Shizuo's home. Of course the blonde would be glad when he couldn't visit for the past week. And Izaya guessed that was a good thing. He was going to get Shizuo into a mess he had no fault in. This was all Izaya. And for Shiki to warn him…well it just meant that he had reached the end of his stay.

He didn't bother saying anything else before he put on his shoes to leave. His mind was full of complicated plans with branching possibilities from every end, calculating the next moves of those idiots who dared to mess with him.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed hold of his wrist as he perched on the window. He turned to see Shizuo looking very troubled. Izaya's face softened without his consent. "What is it Shizu-chan?"

"I…didn't mean it," he grumbled with downcast eyes.

"Arra? Is Shizu-chan saying that he actually _likes_ having me around?" he teased.

Shizuo glared at him, his caramel eyes bright and honest. "I-it's because you always come over. I've gotten used to your stupid company. When you're not around, the place feels like it's missing something. And that's your fault for sticking around so much that I've gotten used to it," he grumbled with a red face.

Izaya blinked in absolute surprise. "You never fail to surprise me Shizu-chan…" Shizuo squeezed his hand while glaring at him with flushed cheeks.

"Then… can I sleep over?" Izaya asked.

"Huh?"

"I wanna sleep over again!" Izaya said happily. "I was sick last time so I didn't really get to savor the experience so I wanna do it again!"

Shizuo let go of him. "What? Are you stupid? We'll be stuck together in bed again!"

Izaya decided not to bring his sleeping bag since that's how Shizuo put it. Anything, just to annoy the blonde. "Oh that's alright Shizu-chan~ Plus I wanna play a game later. And we have to eat ootoro!"

Shizuo just looked confused. "Why do you fucking sound like a girl who's going to attend a frigging slumber party!? And why ootoro? That's expensive! I'm not buying you shit."

Izaya crossed his arms and pouted. "Blasphemy! Ootoro is not shit! And it's not expensive. You're just poor!"

"Flea!"

"Brute!"

"Shut up! I take it back. Just leave already," he snarled.

"Ha! You can't take it back. What's said is said. Just be a man and face the consequences which means you shall be graced with my godly presence for another night~" Izaya sang, quite happy with Shizuo's earlier confession.

"God you're annoying."

"Thank you Shizu-chan. I try my best."

"Tch," Shizuo said. He glared at the smirking flea who was rocking back and forth on his window sill, and quite dangerously so too. "Oi flea, if you continue doing that you'll—"

Izaya grinned inwardly and decided that Shizuo gave him a brilliant idea to see what would happen. He purposefully acted surprised when he rocked forward. He would undoubtedly land on his face painfully (add the concussion to it too) unless Shizuo caught him.

And Shizuo did.

"Stupid flea. I tried to warn you," he grunted, holding Izaya under his arms. He stared at the thoughtful expression on the informant. He wanted to know what he was thinking, but this was the flea. It would probably be complicated so he decided not to voice his question. His nose suddenly picked up and nice scent and it seemed to be coming off from the louse. He brought him closer to him until he was practically hugging the raven who was looked at him curiously, probably wondering what he was doing.

"Uh Shizu-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

Shizuo didn't answer. It felt nice burying his face into the raven's neck and drowning himself in the nice scent the raven gave off. He usually reeked. As in, Shizuo always smelled evil from him, but this wasn't the first time he was drawn to the nice scent Izaya had.

"Are you sniffing me?" Izaya asked, flustered. "What are you a dog!? Let go of me you stupid protozoan. I have to go to work!"

"No. You smell nice…" Shizuo murmured.

"Dammit Shizu-chan! This feels weird! You shouldn't be sniffing your worst enemy like this! It's against the rules!"

"What rules? If there are rules, then you broke them first, Izaya."

"Huh?"

"You don't spend two months coming over to your enemy's place. You don't have a friendly conversation with them, and you don't let your enemy take care of you," Shizuo said.

"How do you know I broke the rules?" Izaya scoffed. "For all you know I could be doing this to gain your trust for some evil plan, or all this could just be a part of one of my twisted games."

"Pfft, seeing you without your mask is enough to reassure me that you can't lie your stupid ass out of this one. You don't see me as an enemy anymore and neither do I."

Izaya blushed and glared at him heatedly. He hated being read. His pride did not do well with that. "What are you implying?"

"I'm saying that we've been acting like friends instead of enemies for the past few weeks," Shizuo shrugged while holding Izaya at arms' length. It made Izaya look like a sulking child. "Well…I guess not exactly as friends since you kissed me."

Izaya tried unsuccessfully not to blush. "That was a joke."

"Really?" Shizuo asked as he studied the raven. "Then why are you blushing?"

Izaya fumed. "I do not blush!"

"Of course you do. You're doing it right now you idiot. For someone who's so fucking smart, you sure are stupid."

"I am God!" Izaya said in outrage.

"Whatever," Shizuo said rolling his eyes. "Well before you leave, I need to get my revenge."

"What?" Izaya demanded before Shizuo seized his lips into a warm delicious kiss. He didn't fight, but instead, he kissed back, trying to show Shizuo that he was not going to lose. The simple kiss turned into a heated make out when their tongues danced, causing Izaya let out a pleasured moan. And it went straight to Shizuo's groin.

The blonde was so surprised by his own reaction that he jerked away from the panting raven.

"T-there. Payback."

Izaya tried to catch his breath. He glared at the blonde before smirking. "You'll have to be ready then. Since it's my turn to return the favor. See you tonight Shi-zu-chaaan~"

He jumped out the window and disappeared into the streets.

"Damn," Shizuo said, running a hand through his hair. He was hard.

But he wasn't the only one.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tadaima," Shizuo said absent-mindedly. He had just finished work and returned to his empty home…but it wasn't empty though.

"Okairi Shizu-chan," Izaya greeted without looking. Shizuo glanced at the amusing sight before him. It was very funny how the great Orihara Izaya, who can slit someone's throat within a second, look so adorably silly right now. He was lying on the floor with his legs sitting on the couch, a phone held over his head.

"What are you smiling at Shizu-chan?" frowned the raven.

"You look like an idiot flea," Shizuo smirked as he stared down at the informant.

"Psh," Izaya said. "I'm too smart to look like an idiot."

"Being smart has nothing to do with that."

"Oh right, of course I should just agree with the genius Heiwajima Shizuo since he knows everything now and has the right to call me, the sexiest and greatest informant in the world a—"

"Shut up flea," Shizuo cut him off. "And who gave you permission to wear my clothes?"

"They're comfier," Izaya shrugged.

Shizuo sighed. It should be weird being this casual about all that's happening with him and Izaya. But Shizuo's never really felt this kind of closeness with anyone. Even if it was with a jerk like Izaya.

Or maybe it was _especially_ because of Izaya.

His eyes suddenly noticed the lack of bandages around the flea's head. "Hey, is your head alright now?" he asked, automatically reaching for his raven locks.

Izaya blinked his crimson eyes, looking as if he never expected the question, let alone the gentle gesture. "It's fine now…" he stopped and then coughed. "What are you doing Shizu-chan?"

"Huh?" Shizuo belatedly realized he was lazily running his hands through Izaya's hair.

"Uh…"

Izaya smirked. "Couldn't resist eh? Am I that irresistible?"

Shizuo whacked him in the head.

"Hey!" Izaya whined.

Shizuo went to his room to get changed. Grabbing a clean white shirt and some sweatpants, he started removing his bartender outfit when Izaya came in the room. "Shizu-chan! You can't just walk away right after hitti—"

"Hey get out. I'm trying to change here," Shizuo grumbled in embarrassment. They were both guys but Shizuo just couldn't feel at ease if the flea was there while he was half naked.

Izaya eyed the blonde from head to toe, enjoying the view. Yep, he could admit that Shizuo had a great body that matched his handsome face, and he just _had_ to comment. "Nice ass Shi-zu-chaaan~"

"Flea!" He was about to grab the bedside table when Izaya's hand caught his wrist. Izaya was able to stop him using surprise alone for he wasn't that strong enough to actually stop the blond using force.

Izaya pouted while he stood close to his monster, squeezing his wrist slightly. "What's there to be embarrassed about Shizu-chan? You saw my ass in all its sexy glory last time."

"You pervert! That was an accident. And it was your fault the towel dropped in the first place!"

"I am not a pervert!" But Izaya reconsidered. "Alright, maybe I am. But you saw what you saw and now it's my turn."

"Your turn to what?!" Shizuo demanded. It was a miracle he hasn't hit the flea.

"To do this~" He pulled down Shizuo's pants. But h forgot the fact that it wouldn't actually be the blonde's ass he'd see with Shizuo facing him…so instead he saw.

Damn.

Izaya's eyes widened at the sight of Shizuo's manhood right in front of his eyes… right before he got hit into unconsciousness.

Shizuo stared at the unconscious flea who was sleeping on his bed, bandages wrapped once again around his evil little head. If only the informant would stop being so annoying sometimes. It was pretty damn embarrassing of him to stare at his cock, no matter how flattering it felt. Wait flattering? He felt flattered that Iza—Uh no. Never mind.

Suddenly, he noticed a dark backpack in the corner of his room. Inside were Izaya's phones, some clothes, some board games, an ipad, and ootoro…

"Board games?" Shizuo asked aloud. He did remember Izaya saying something about games and ootoro but for him to have been serious about that was seemingly ridiculous. And yet he was. It was as if he had never gone to a slumber party and…

Oh yeah, Shizuo thought. The flea never did. Shinra had planned a sleepover for him, Kadota, and Izaya. But the doctor had to choose between Shizuo and Izaya since it was obvious that his place would be destroyed if both of them came. But in the end Shinra didn't have to choose for the sake of his house because Izaya told them that his parents would be out and that he had to take care of his sisters.

Shizuo sighed for the millionth tie today. He would have to play along with whatever the flea planned. He rummaged into the bag some more and stopped when he felt something wet. He took out his hand and found it covered in blood.

Shizuo stared at his hand, and then quickly, he returned to Izaya's side and lifted his shirt up to reveal a poorly bandaged wound.

"You…" he cursed and went to prepare the things needed to properly cover the wound.

"What have you been getting yourself into Izaya?" he murmured.

Izaya slept like a baby…that was until Shizuo put some disinfectant, causing him to flinch and wake up.

"Wha—"

"Don't move so suddenly!" the blond scolded, shoving the raven back down.

"What are you doing Shi—"

"Who did this to you?" Shizuo demanded.

Izaya realized what was happening and scooted away. "Stop it," he said harshly.

Shizuo glared at him. "What the hell flea! Get back here and let me fix you, you piece of shit!"

"I'm fine!" Izaya frowned. "Stop doing unnecessary things." He didn't want Shizuo finding out the reason behind this was the blonde himself. It would just complicate things. Plus tonight, he was supposed to have fun with Shizuo, not fight him.

Shizuo could see that the raven wouldn't say another word about it and damn he'd be lying if he said he wasn't dying to know Izaya's reasons, but he found some of his reserved patience and decided now might be a good time to use it. With a sigh, he placed his hands on top of the raven's head and asked. "We'll eat your stupid ootoro and play your shitty board games _after_ I patch you up, alright?"

Izaya's crimson eyes softened and he grudgingly agreed. "That's for later stupid Shizu-chan," he said while he let the blonde fix him up.

"Well I'm already hungry," Shizuo shrugged while wrapping the bandages around the flea. He couldn't help from staring a bit too much at the flawless pale skin under his palm. But he quickly shook his head.

"Just so you know Shizu-chan," Izaya started, "the ootoro is mine alone. Don't expect me to share my favorite deli—"

"What? Then what am I supposed to eat?" he growled.

"Not my problem," Izaya answered, glad to have the conversation directed away from his injury. "But if you beg me, I might consider giving you some~"

"Screw you," Shizuo growled. He couldn't deny that he was starving, and that he was too lazy to go out when there was a perfectly decent amount of food the flea brought, even if it was nothing but ootoro. "It's not like you can stop me from getting some anyway," he smirked as he hit the raven's wound with enough force to hurt him to a minimum but just enough to distract him.

"You cheater!" Izaya hissed. "Don't you dare touch my precious ootoro!"

Shizuo smirked from across the room, happily looking at the glaring raven who painfully held his wounded side. "Your threats are nothing but empty flea. I could finish this all up right now if you don't _beg_ me not to." Izaya blinked at how Shizuo threw his own words right at him. The blond was getting better and better at dealing with him without having to throw anything at his face. He smirked despite himself. "And what makes you think I wouldn't throw this kn—"

"Fuck!" he hissed when he realized the blond had confiscated it after he got knocked out.

Shizuo laughed. "Sorry flea, but say goodbye to your—"

Suddenly, Izaya's face contorted in pain. He curled up, a trembling hand on his bandaged wound.

"Oi," Shizuo said, tossing the bag of ootoro on a chair before hastily moving to Izaya's side. He was worried that he might've used too much force to hurt him earlier. He didn't mean to cause this much pain for the raven and—

As he hovered over Izaya, he was suddenly pulled into a sweet addicting kiss. "Gotcha~"

He panted a bit, trying to catch his breath. He stared into crimson eyes which betrayed his true feelings, leaving Shizuo just as confused as the other. "Why did you do that?"

"What? It's not like this is the first time that I tricked you."

"Not that," Shizuo shook his head, resting it on the other's shoulder. "Why did you kiss me?"

Izaya remained silent. Shizuo thought he wouldn't get his answer but the raven spoke quietly. "You kissed me last time."

"But you started everything," Shizuo murmured against the informant's shoulder. "So why?"

Izaya tilted his head to rest against the blonde's head. What should he say when he himself didn't know the answer. Sure he could just bring back his mask, laugh at all this and pass it off as some sort of great big joke he had weaved through the use of deception. He could do that. He could. Maybe he should. But the thought of not being able to come back to a place where Shizuo seemed to accept him wouldn't let him do anything as cruel as such. It was infuriating how everything this is turned into his greatest weakness, which would likely be the cause of his downfall in the future. But damn he couldn't turn back.

With a soft sigh he chuckled and said almost inaudibly, "I don't know Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo expected the answer…but not the way it was said. Izaya's voice sounded tender yet afraid. And it didn't help the fact that the raven had his hand running lazily through his golden locks. He in turn wrapped his arm around the other's waist while being careful with his wound.

He actually managed a slight chuckle. "Why am I hugging you?"

"Why am I letting you?" Izaya said in return.

They stayed like that for a while before Shizuo slowly pulled away. "You shouldn't let anyone other than me hurt you, or touch you at all, got it?"

Izaya looked at him in surprise, raising a brow in response. "Are you worried Shizu-chan?"

"No," Shizuo replied although it was obvious to both of them that it was a lie. "Just… stop letting losers get you. It's annoying."

"Hai hai—wait, where are you going?" Izaya asked.

"Food," Shizuo grunted.

Izaya stared at him. And then suddenly Shizuo's face met with a pillow. "What the hell was that for!?" he growled.

"You're an idiot. Fine! You can have some of my ootoro!" Izaya snapped.

Shizuo couldn't help but crack a smile.

"What?" Izaya demanded. "Stop grinning like that or I'll change my mind you brute." He couldn't help but get mad at how easily Shizuo was going to leave him to eat his ootoro alone. That was just—

A warm hand was placed on his head and he found Shizuo smiling at him. "Brat."

"Shu—"

Shizuo gave him a light peck before grinning devilishly. "Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

"Shizu-chan's slow," Izaya mumbled as he sat on the bed. "SLOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW…" he said loudly so that the blond would hear.

"You're the one who spilled my milk all over me!" roared an answer from the bathroom.

"I already said I was sorry!" retorted Izaya.

"Whatever. Quit whining and let me take a bath in peace."

Izaya pouted. He didn't like how Shizu-chan was acting all mature and treating him like a spoiled child. It wasn't really his fault he spilled the milk. His wound stung and he flinched, causing him to jerk his hand involuntarily, thus spilling the milk he was supposed to hand to Shizuo. He expected to be hit. It would've been the most natural reaction from Shizuo. He actually braced himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it because of his wounded side. So when all that came was a growl followed by a sigh, he opened his eyes to find the blond taking off his shirt and heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

Izaya was literally confused.

Sure he and the brute have been getting along very well, and he had to admit, it's been years since he felt this at ease with anyone. But still…it was just odd. Where did Shizu-chan's violent streak fly off to?

Izaya groaned in annoyance, looking around for something to keep his mind preoccupied. He didn't like thinking too much when it came to Shizuo. He's had enough experience to know that it would be fruitless for the blond never did as he expected.

In the end, he ended up snooping around with Shizuo's phone. But there wasn't anything interesting. Just a few messages from Celty, Tom, Shinra, and Kasuka. And they were all boring. Shizuo only gave short replies. There weren't even any photos in it!

"That's so like you Shizu~" Izaya mused. He brought the phone upwards, and took a silly picture of himself winking. He grinned and saved it as Shizuo's screen saver. "Hehehehe, I wonder what he'll do if he sees this," he snickered as his feet moved back and forth while he lay on his stomach with a pillow against his chest. His mood had improved with his imagination running wild as to how the brute would react to the picture since Shizuo never did what he expected. He grinned. Maybe that picture was too innocent?

A smile formed on his lips and his eyes twinkled in evil delight. "Let's take it up a notch."

Shizuo got out of the bathroom with a new pair of sweatpants, still drying his hair without a shirt on. He forgot to get one before going into the bathroom. His temper was just about to break so the heat was filling his head, leaving no room to think. But he even surprised himself with the way he handled Izaya's annoyingness. If it was someone else who spilled his precious milk on him he would have punched him to oblivion. He tsk-ed. "How the hell could I hit the flea when he looked like that?" he growled under his breath. Just remembering Izaya flinch in preparation for the hit made him angry. Why didn't he smirk and move out of the way like he used to? Why was he prepared to take the hit? He may have flinched but he didn't seem scared. That damn flea expected that, he thought. "Argh dammit," he sighed as he placed the towel around his neck. His relationship with Izaya is even more complicated than math. And for Shizuo, that's saying something.

"Ah Shizu-chan," Izaya chirped, "I was thinking maybe you might've already died in there since you took so long."

"Tsk. Shut it flea. Did you clean up the mess?" he asked.

Izaya rolled his eyes, "I did, you grump."

He eyed the pouting raven hugging his pillow. "Just be careful next time damn flea."

"Quit whining. I'll fill your damn fridge with milk if that would make you happy," snapped Izaya.

Shizuo snickered. "I'd be happy if you just dropped dead." The comment was normal. It was the usual line he'd throw at the raven during their many fights in the past. But for some reason instead of a snarky remark, he was met with silence.

He glanced at Izaya who had his cheek against the pillow he was hugging. His face was distant and unsettling.

"Oi Iza—"

"Would that really make you happy?" Izaya whispered.

He blinked in surprise. He was about to answer "Hell yes it would," but that would've been his automatic response to show his hate. Would he really be happy? Izaya was here right now, looking as if he didn't care about what his answer might be. He had put on another mask to conceal his true emotions. But when Shizuo looked closer, the tight grip he had on the pillow gave him away. It meant that the informant was expecting a serious answer. He had to give this some thought.

Izaya was here.

And he was fine with that.

So what would he feel if he wasn't?

His mind imagined how looking at his room would feel like without this annoying flea around.

It didn't feel right.

He didn't like it.

He _hated_ it.

But his silence gave a different impression. A soft sigh escaped the raven's lips. He placed the pillow at his side and started to get up. He had his head lowered, his bangs covering his eyes. He gave a smile. But his words held no positive emotion in them at all. "Well, I guess that answers that."

Shizuo stared at him. The raven's words hadn't registered in his head. What answers what? Where was the flea going? Why was he leaving?

_Would that really make you happy?_

Izaya stood up and went to his bag. "Sorry Shizu-chan, but dying just for a monster like you wouldn't quite sit well with me. I am a god after all," he said merrily, as if what was just said earlier had no effect on him whatsoever. But Shizuo has been spending enough time with him to know the slight changes in his mood, the small details that are a giveaway of his true thoughts…his true feelings.

And when he looked at the raven who seemed to be fine and just shrugged the topic away with a smile…he saw otherwise. Izaya wouldn't even look at him. His smile vanishes the moment he turned away from Shizuo, who actually caught a glimpse of the change in expression.

Izaya is a great actor, even as good as Kasuka one might say. But Shizuo has learned enough about the flea so as not to be fooled.

The informant rustled through his things, and took out his monopoly set. He placed the smile on his face again, surprised at how difficult it was to put on his mask unlike the usual. He had become totally unguarded in this poor old apartment that putting up a front felt oddly suffocating and tiring.

He faced Shizuo and started setting the game. His wound hurt, and the more he continued to smile, the more exhausted he felt. He hadn't even noticed that Shizuo hasn't said a word and that he was being studied. He was so focused on covering for himself that his acting was becoming sloppy. He left holes and mistakes that would never have happened if he wasn't dealing with the protozoan. His performances are usually flawless, absolutely perfect.

What has the protozoan done to him?

Warm hands grabbed his firmly and he was snapped out of his twisted little world. The sight that first greeted him was that of his favorite monster looking serious and sincere. Izaya didn't like that.

"What's with that look Shizu-chan? Are you going to propose to me or something?" he chuckled.

"Would you be happy if I weren't here?" Shizuo asked, ignoring the taunting remarks.

Izaya frowned. He always did hate the protozoan's unpredictability. "I would."

Shizuo unwavering gaze bore into him, making him glare as a defensive response to Shizuo's invasion of his personal bubble. "Really?" he was asked.

Izaya's glare hardened. "Really." Why would he say anything to deny that fact when the brute himself wanted him to just drop dead off the face of the earth?

"Stop lying Izaya."

Izaya looked outraged. "The hell is with you? You asked me a question and I gave you the simplest answer that even your puny protozoan mind can understand!"

"Your hands are shaking," commented Shizuo.

Izaya blinked, realizing that he has forgotten that Shizuo still held his hands. He gritted his teeth before forming that smirk again. "It's obviously because I'm absolutely pissed at you moron. Don't put silly reasons that—"

"I wouldn't be happy."

"What?"

"I said I wouldn't be happy," he continued, "if you just disappeared."

Izaya stared at him. Disbelief and surprise clearly written on his face. What the hell was the brute doing? Why was he saying this? Why couldn't Izaya just shut him up and brush the topic off like the way he always avoids things he doesn't like. And what he didn't like about this was the vulnerability he was feeling from the forceful way Shizuo was pushing himself into his guarded heart.

"I like having you around."

Just stop it.

"What I said earlier…I didn't mean it."

You've already done enough damage.

"So don't you dare disappear on me flea."

Don't get any closer Shizu-chan. Please.

"Or else I'll hunt you down and drag you back to my side."

"Why?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo smiled and leaned his forehead against Izaya's. "Well, you're the parasite who decided to barge into my life and have it practically revolve around you. You should take responsibility."

Izaya chuckled. "What the hell is with that logic Shizu-chan? You really are stupid."

"Shut up flea."

"I hate you Shizu-chan."

Shizuo smirked and pecked his cheek. "Well I don't."

Izaya blushed despite himself. "P-p-protozoan!"

The blonde grinned and pulled him up before dragging him towards the bed. "What are you—?"

"You look like you're going to pass out at any moment flea," Shizuo grunted. "You're wound's still bugging you isn't it?"

Izaya pouted. "what about monopoly?"

"I don't have work tomorrow, so we'll play it then."

"But I have work!" Izaya protested.

"Psh, I thought you were a god, Izaya?" Shizuo mocked. Izaya couldn't find any come back for that so he settled for a frown. He grudgingly went to the blonde's small bed and hogged the entire thing all for himself. If Shizuo was going to spoil him like this then might as well annoy the blonde as much as possible.

"Oi, stop hogging the bed. I'm sleeping there too you know," Shizuo growled. But he couldn't help think how cute Izaya looked when he cocooned himself with his blankets. Izaya looked like a satisfied kitten.

"Nnnnno," he said, sticking his tongue out. "This is for not playing monopoly with me."

"What are you? 12?" Shizuo asked incredulously.

Izaya just buried his head comfortably.

"Flea," Shizuo warned. Maybe he was regretting the fact that he liked having the flea around him.

After a few minutes of silence, Izaya slowly unwrapped himself and scooted to the side without looking at Shizuo. Shizuo stared at the space the flea provided and smiled. How can someone so evil act so damn cute?

He lied down and went closer to Izaya, hugging him from behind. It reminded him once again that this evil twisted person was the only one insane enough to get this close to him and keep coming back for more. He buried his face in the crook of his neck and inhaled the scent of his enemy.

"What the hell are you doing Shizu-chan?" Izaya grumbled while trying to sound irritated. He'll never let go of his pride of course, no matter how sweetly delicious and comfortable the hug was.

"Nothing," Shizuo murmured.

"Tch," Izaya said. "Just leave it to you to say something that requires minimum thinking. Is it too hard for you to explain to me why you're clinging to me like a lonely dog, and sniffing my neck like some retard? Honestly, I thought you hated my scent. You always go on and on about how I stink while chasing after me with you oh so scary stop signs to—NHhh!"

His neck was suddenly bitten.

"Shizu-chan!?" he snarled. "What the hell was that?"

"It's 'cause you wouldn't shut up you damn flea. And you I used to hate your scent but for some reason it smells different now."

"What do you mean? And dammit Shizu-chan, don't just bite me. That hurt."

"Quit whining. I don't know what I mean okay? It just smells nice now. I like it."

"You stupid dog, you sound like a perverted old man. So what now Shizu? You said you don't hate me. You're hugging me. You're sniffing me, and you've initiated your fair share of our kisses. Does that mean you're in love with me now, Shizu-chan~?" he teased, trying to soothe the pain of the bite.

Shizuo bit lightly on the hand that tried to reach for the bite mark he left. "Hey! You—"

He started licking against the bite mark, causing the raven to visibly stiffen at his actions. Izaya tasted nice. He continued licking it, before wrapping his lips around the skin and sucking lightly. He felt a shudder of pleasure run through the strangely quiet informant.

He thought of Izaya's words. The question the raven asked still unanswered. He sucked hard and slipped his hand into the covers, and into the informant's shirt.

"Nhh…"

That small moan flipped a switch inside Shizuo. And it immediately answered everything.

Heiwajima Shizuo was in love with Orihara Izaya.


	10. Chapter 10

What was Shizuo doing? Why was he touching him like this? What in the world has gotten into him!?

Izaya's mind was in a tangled mess, trying to figure out what exactly triggered the blonde to act this way. But it was hard trying to think of anything with the way Shizuo sucked tenderly and possessively at his neck added with that hand caressing his body. "Shi-Shizu-ch-chan," he managed to let out in between breaths. His body was starting to burn with every touch and it was starting to go straight to his groin. Any further and Shizuo would make him rock hard.

He knew they've kissed and stuff like that but never really anything like this, or anything this was leading to. "Stop…Shizu-chan!" he gasped when Shizuo slipped his hand into his boxers. "Shizu-chan! Don't!" he tried but the blonde just wouldn't listen.

"You're already this hard flea, might as well let me help you get rid of it," Shizuo murmured hotly into his ear.

"Haahnn you…pervert…" Izaya breathed as Shizuo wrapped his large hot hand around his throbbing shaft. "I'm going to…hn! K-kill you for this!" he panted as Shizuo stroked him in a tantalizingly slow pace, squeezing at irregular intervals that caused Izaya to writhe and squirm in his hold, his breath uneven and his face erotically flushed.

"Dammit," Shizuo breathed, getting aroused. The sounds and reactions Izaya gave him were slowly and painfully destroying what was left of his self-control.

"Fuck!" Izaya hissed. He knew he was close. He didn't want to cum. He felt like it would be a great hit to whatever was left of his pride with the way Shizuo was making him act. Oh god, the sounds he was making. He wanted to hit himself. How dare his Shizu-chan bring him into a writhing mess like this?

But damn he couldn't deny the fact that he was loving it.

His heart was beating madly and he was leaning on his injured side. The pain it was causing him mixed well with the pleasure that was filling his entire being. "Shizu—" he couldn't continue for his whole body gave jerk, whimpering slightly as he came into his enemy's hand.

Shizuo held the informant's panting body, the raven's labored breaths slowing until the body he was holding relaxed into his hold. Shizuo nuzzled the nape of his former enemy, wondering why Izaya hasn't said any insults or death threats that he was sure would follow after what he did. But the informant stayed limp and lifeless, slow breaths were the only ones heard from his lips.

"Izaya?" Shizuo asked. He took a look at the other, using his clean hand to brush the bangs away from the raven's face. He was surprised to see Izaya fast asleep. "He fell asleep after cumming," he chuckled. He slowly got up to clean himself and Izaya, before lying back next to him. It was all nice and light to finally understand how he liked having the flea around, how his very presence reels him in every time. And after spending time with him, he even found his eccentricities and god complex…_endearing_ and _adorable_. It was strange. Did he actually _really_ hate the flea? No. He always just got mad at him for the stupid things he says to purposefully irk him. Izaya had always wanted Shizuo to pop a vein every time they met in the streets. But inside his apartment, Izaya follows his house rules, keeps him company, annoys him in a way that brought them closer for some reason.

Now the only problem was...what was he supposed to do now? Tomorrow will be a mess to deal with, especially with what he just did to the flea. Sure enough he'd bitch at him and wave his cute little knife around. Wait…since when did he start thinking that fucking thing that kept ruining his clothes was…cute?

Damn. Falling in love really made him do a 180 with his thoughts.

Hold on… Shizuo thought, sweat rolling down from the side of his face. "Shit." Do I have to tell that I'm in love with him? Just the thought of that scared him.

The whole scene of the possible outcome of such an action already playing in his brain…

"_Nee…Izaya," Shizuo said._

_Izaya glanced at him from his phone. "What is it Shizu-chan?"_

_Shizuo gulped, clenching his fists at his side while trying to calm his nerves like some panicking teenage girl about to confess._

_Izaya's face showed absolute curiosity while his alluring crimson trying to predict what his monster had to say to get himself all tense and stiff. "Shizu-chan?"_

"_I'm in love with you," Shizuo said._

_Izaya stared at him. Stared. And stared. And stared._

_Then he burst out laughing. "Y-Y-You're i-in love with ME?" he laughed. "This is priceless!"_

"_Flea…!"_

"_Aw Shizu-chan, what were you thinking? That I'd run into your arms and reciprocate your feelings for me? I'm sorry but I am a god. I cannot show romantic love to my humans, let alone my already favorite monster!"_

Oh the horror. Telling the flea was definitely out of the question. So what should he do? Shizuo thought and thought of it while he ran his hand through those silky raven locks. As he racked his brain for a solution to the problem he was facing, a soft purr was heard from the sleeping informant. Shizuo almost stopped. His hand massaged Izaya's scalp and the purr loudened.

Oh God… How much cuter can this flea get? He thought.

He couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms closer to the raven and nuzzling his neck.

And as he started drifting to sleep, he finally thought of a solution.

He'll just have to make Izaya fall in love with him.

Izaya woke up in the arms of his Shizu-chan again. He wasn't surprised by this anymore. Shizu-chan was a natural hugger. The warmth was nice anyway. He flinched when he moved a little, feeling his wound stretch. He'll have to go to Shinra later to help patch this up. Reaching up, he lightly touched his monster's cheek, frowning in thought once he remembered what occurred last night. What was Shizu-chan thinking?

"Ne, Shizu-chan…what the hell was going through that tiny little brain of yours?" he murmured lightly as he pinched Shizuo's nose. "This is your punishment," he mumbled as he continued to block his nasal breathing. As a result, Shizuo's brows furrowed and he breathed through his mouth, causing him to snore loudly. Izaya chuckled and let go. "Baka."

He leaned up to bring their faces closer when he saw the blonde's face look peaceful in his sleep. "What are you dreaming about Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked in amusement.

He reached over to take Shizuo's phone, opening it only to be greeted with his own sexy pic. He giggled before taking a picture of him giving his monster a kiss, tongue purposefully visible to fluster the blonde once he discovers the picture.

He tossed it back from where he took it and was about to get out of bed when the arms around him tightened. "Shizu—"

"Izaya…"

The raven blinked in surprise.

"You stupid…nh…flea…" the blonde murmured in his sleep.

Izaya wondered what Shizuo was dreaming about. "Are dreaming about one of our chases Shizu-chan?" he asked lightly.

"Izaya…" Shizuo murmured again.

"Let go already baka," Izaya said gently.

"Iza…"

"I know, I know Shizu-chan. You must be happily throwing vending machines at me right about now."

But Izaya was met with lips locking on neck. "Shi—"

And Shizuo bit him once again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Izaya, how many times do I have to tell you!? Stop taking on dangerous assignments when you're still wounded! Now look! You've got another one right after I just fixed you up!" scolded Shinra.

"Hai hai…" sighed Izaya.

"Honestly!"

"Sorry Shinra," Izaya apologized. It was one of those rare moments when he turns sincere towards his one and only friend. He wasn't sure if Shizuo was a friend, but still a bit of an enemy, so yeah. Shizuo doesn't count because he's Izaya's frenemy.

Shinra looked at his friend with concern. "Izaya what's going on? You're usually not this careless. How bad is the situation you're in?"

The raven glanced at Shizuo who was having a conversation with Celty. A red slap mark still visible on his face due to the morning's event. Izaya lowered his voice and decided to trust his friend. He needed someone to be on the lookout in case things got bad.

"My boss has…noticed…the change in my relationship with Shizuo," he said slowly, foreign to the feel of saying Shizuo's real name.

"You mean you two are really—" Shinra started.

"No. We're not. But we've become frenemies I guess. Well, that's how I see it. Anyway, you know I have enemies. Dangerous enemies. And this time, they are targeting my monster. And _no one_ touches my monster. I can't tell you anything more, but promise me you won't say not one word to Shizuo."

Shinra stared at his friend. He always knew the caring side of Izaya even if everyone around them never did, or failed to notice. But it was also due to the fact that Izaya himself was too good at hiding it. "I promise. But Izaya, Shizuo's strong. He can take care of himself. It's you who I'm more worried about."

"Listen Shinra, Shizu-chan must not know about this okay?" Izaya said firmly. "And I'll be fine. I already have everything planned out."

"Iza—"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Izaya didn't even flinch. "Why Shizu-chan, that is none of your business," he said sticking his tongue out at the blond.

Shizuo frowned and turned to Shinra, hoping to at least get something from the doctor. But the brunette merely chuckled saying, "It's really nothing Shizuo, Izaya just wanted to get you curious."

The blond turned an accusing look toward Izaya who pouted at Shinra. "Traitor."

It never failed to surprise Shinra how well Izaya managed to hide his true self from others. Recently he has been opening up to Shizuo, but when needed, he slips his mask back on, Shinra thought as he listened the two banter childishly.

"How old are you? Five?" Shizuo growled.

"Well if you must know I am 21. Forever. And that's that," Izaya sang happily.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't have asked. You're too fucked up to give me a reasonable answer anyway."

Izaya mocks a gasp. "Reasonable? This coming from my beloved little monster with such a tiny protozoan brain!?"

"Shut it flea. Stop being a bastard," he snarled.

"Did I insult your intelligence? Oh wait, you don't have any," Izaya chuckled.

"Izaya…" Shizuo growled.

Izaya laughed merrily. But it didn't go unnoticed to everyone in the room that it held absolutely no malice unlike his usual ones. "If you weren't so already beat up, I would've hit you by now," Shizuo grunted without really meaning it. But old habits die hard. And getting riled up because of the flea was an automatic response for him. The only thing new now was the fact that instead of wanting to hit the flea, he actually wanted to kiss him.

Izaya clicked his tongue. "As if you hadn't done enough damage as it is." Izaya's hand travelled to the bandage that covered the bite marks Shizuo left.

The blonde blushed from head to toe. "I—"

"Wait, Shizuo you hurt Izaya?" asked Shinra alarmed. "I know he's annoying but give him some slack, he's injured and—"

"I didn't hurt him alright!" he snapped. Of course he wouldn't hurt someone who was already wounded, even if it was someone like Izaya. No, _especially_ since it was Izaya.

"Are you sure Shizu-chan?" Izaya grinned. He couldn't get any answers from the blonde as to what were his reasons behind what happened the night before as well as the morning incident. Shizuo either just kept quiet or shrugged it off. And Izaya hated not knowing. He absolutely loathed it. So he was definitely going to give Shizuo a hard time. "Then why is my neck bruised and bandaged?"

[You tried to strangle him?] Celty typed. [Shizuo, we all know he's—]

And she was repeating the same things Shinra was going to say.

"I didn't!"

Izaya laughed at the blonde's irritation, and then the laugh turned into a cough, then a groan of pain. The commotion died down, making all three focus on him. Shinra tsked, "Don't move so much. You reopened the one I patched up the day before yesterday and you poorly fixed yourself from your new injuries. It'll take about three weeks for it to heal completely."

"Ugh," he groaned. Thinks weren't looking good. His plan was already carefully laid out, but still the bastards who are trying to bring him down may do something unexpected. Izaya knew he has been letting his guard down more and more since he's been spending time with his monster. He never truly had another friend (slash enemy) aside from Shinra, and he liked being with his Shizu-chan all too much to think of how it was affecting his job. He was getting too soft. It was too foreign having someone accept you for everything that you are, and Izaya knew that he needed to develop an off switch for this. He needed to stay as the great omniscient informant who knew _everything_. But he didn't want to keep that façade infront of his Shizu-chan.

"Izaya," Shinra said, breaking his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder. "It'd be best if you slept for a while. I gave you some medicine that would help you regain your strength but would get you drowsy."

Izaya could feel the effects already starting to work its magic. "Dammit Shinra…You know I hate…feeling…" he couldn't continue his words. He lost consciousness a few seconds later.

"Oi," Shizuo said in surprise. "I thought you said it would only make him feel a _little _drowsy?" he asked the doctor. Shinra smiled sadly. "It did. But the fact that he fell asleep that quickly shows how weak he is right now." Celty typed in her goodbye to the two men, saying she had a to deliver something before taking her leave.

Shizuo frowned as the raven continued to sleep, unaware that Shinra was studying him. "Neh, Shizuo," he started.

"Izaya has been staying over at your place for a while now, hasn't he?" he asked seriously. Shizuo had once lied to him about that, but by the look on the doctor's face he didn't seem like he was up to no bullshit. "Yeah…almost every day," he admitted.

Shinra nodded, hiding his surprise at the fact that Izaya was going to Shizuo's at a daily basis. He chuckled, poking the sleeping raven's cheek. "I didn't know you'd act this way just because of what I said."

The doctor caught the blonde's look and he smiled. "It was actually me who made Izaya go over to your place." He sighed. "It was only a mere suggestion. I noticed that Izaya has been coming over here more often than usual. I couldn't get any quality time with my Celty. He seemed so bored that it was affecting everyone here." He paused and smiled sheepishly at Shizuo. "Remember when you said you read some of the messages I sent him?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I tried it once more with Izaya. Of course he dismissed it immediately. But I tried a different approach. He has always considered you as _his _monster. And I asked him if he knew everything about you. He answered me with a confident 'I'm Orihara Izaya. Of course I'd know everything. Especially about my monster.' Well I told him that he was wrong. And to help him get rid of his boredom, why don't he try paying you a visit and see the many more things he has yet to discover about you."

"He glared at me, turning down my suggestion while childishly saying that I just wanted to get rid of him so that I could have time with my Celty. He left and never came back until… you brought him here unconscious."

Shizuo sat next to the unconscious raven in silence, contemplating on what he had just learned. "So you don't know why he came over to my place every single day?"

Shinra shook his head. "Do you like having him around?"

Shizuo paused, startled by the question. His initial response was to deny it strongly out of embarrassment. But he knew that was stupid. Just the mere fact that he _let_ the flea stay over was already a big give away. He'll just have to hide the fact that he's actually in love with the stupid louse.

"Yeah… I do. He's not such a bastard whenever he's at my place."

Shinra smiled. "I'm quite glad that he found himself a friend. Aside from having me, he's always been alone. He's not like you Shizuo. You have people who care about you and are afraid of you, but none of them truly despises you. Everyone _hates_ Izaya. People would prefer you to him if given a choice. And I'm the only friend he has." Shinra looked at the informant sadly. "He got drunk once, and let out some surprising things… but the one thing that struck me the most was the fact that he envies you."

"Me?"

Shinra nodded. "He knows there would be people who would miss you if you were to disappear just like that. And he told me no one would be like that for him. When I asked him how he knew, he said it was because he has already tried."

Shizuo's eyes widened.

"Remember that long period of time when no one knew where he was?" Shinra murmured. "It was that time. He said he watched from the sidelines. Observing how people were. His boss just got pissed and already hired a replacement. His secretary just started looking for another job. His sisters didn't even notice. Ikebukuro gossiped at how he could have died, and some were celebrating his disappearance."

"He even went to you," Shinra chuckled. "He said it made him happy, to see you so restless and muttering his name every now and then, not even thinking that he could've already died. He said you even went looking for him, wandering at some parts of Shinjuku, even going straight to his apartment to see him. After some time he decided to come back. He caused a three way war just to let out his hate for the humans he _loved._"

"I'm not even supposed to tell you any of this. He'll definitely slit my throat if he found out. Well, I'm confident that he won't kill me. But he'll make sure to do some great damage," he chuckled at his own possible pain.

"Why _are_ you telling me this?" Shizuo asked.

"Because it seems that Izaya has gotten himself into trouble. I can't tell you the details because he made me promise to keep it from you, but I want to make sure you'll help him."

"Shizu-chan…"

The blonde and brunette glanced at Izaya who scrunched his nose and furrowed his brows. "My…ootoro…no…mine…stupid Shizu-chan."

Shizuo chuckled and smiled warmly at Izaya. "They're not yours anymore Izaya," Shizuo murmured playfully.

"Nnh…" Izaya growled angrily in his sleep. "Mine…" he whined.

Shinra, still unused to the new relationship between the two, kept silent as he watched the unusual scene play before him.

"I already took them from you flea," Shizuo teased.

Izaya's eyes slightly opened but it was clear to everyone that he was still asleep. "No…"

"Yes. And I ate them ALL."

"Give'em back…" he murmured in return.

"Make me," Shizuo stuck his tongue out childishly, forgetting Shinra, and unaware that he was so dangerously close to the raven's face.

Izaya looked pissed even in his dream state. With weak arms he grabbed Shizuo's face, startling the blonde and pulled him down to meet his lips. He kissed him, looking for his ootoro, still dreaming. His tongue easily slid into the shocked blonde's mouth, grazing against his own tongue, causing a moan to escape his mouth. He couldn't think straight what with Izaya's tongue moving seductively inside his mouth, sliding over the back of his teeth, causing such an erotic feeling that shot straight down his groin. He couldn't move, he was frozen with his hands inside his pockets, while Izaya devoured his mouth with such teasing skill that was starting to make his legs feel like jelly.

God. Izaya was a damn great kisser.

And then Izaya started to suck at his tongue, causing him to groan and jerk back, falling on his ass with his face as red as a tomato. I sat where he was, licking his lips in a slow tantalizing manner, half-lidded eyes gazing at the mess he caused of Shizuo before giggling and slumping sideways and back to complete dreamland.

Shizuo sat there panting. Aroused. And flustered.

It was all he could do not to get his dick to get fully hard. How he even managed to do that amazed himself. And that's when he remembered that the doctor was still in the room.

Shinra's face was even redder than his.

"Uh…" Shizuo started.

And Shinra suddenly fainted.


End file.
